


Turkey Day Thanks

by Fandoms_R_Fun



Series: Life Is Strange One Shots [13]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Oneshot Fridays, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-08-27 12:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16702540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandoms_R_Fun/pseuds/Fandoms_R_Fun
Summary: Max and Chloe have a good Thanksgiving, as a family.





	Turkey Day Thanks

_ **Max:** _

I look around the backyard, seeing some of the extended Price and Madsen family members. I can smell some of the meat on the BBQ grill, the aroma making my mouth water. "You know, I never met David's side of the family before."

I look over at Chloe and raise my eyebrows. "Really now? And I'd assume that you'd know everyone on your favorite side of the family tree."

"Oh har har." She punches my shoulder and we laugh happily. "But seriously, with all my running off and doing other things, I never actually spent time to get to know any of the Madsens besides David."

"Well then, I guess this is your opportunity to come around and meet some of these people!" I reach over and cling to her arm, kissing her shoulder around the strap of her tank top. "I love it when you get all social on people."

She blushes and shakes her head. "I'll do it for you, love."

I hold up a finger and she looks over at me. "And for David."

"Yeah yeah." She smiles and glances towards her step father. "You'd have thought the guy was so nice. Damn near cool..."

I almost jump as someone clears their throat behind us. We turn around and see Joyce standing there, her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. "Did I hear you approving of my choice in husbands? Who are you and what have you done with my Chloe."

"Oh come on mom, it's not that big of a deal. Besides, it's Max's fault that I get along with the guy." She points to me with the thumb on her free hand and I can feel myself blush.

"Yeah it is. You're a real help to this family Max. You're helping us unite in ways that I never thought possible. Thank you."

I blush a deeper shade of red and look at my shoes. "Ahh, it's nothin. I'm just being a good girlfriend."

"Well don't be too good of a girlfriend, you might change Chloe beyond recognition. Before you know it she'll be saying please and thank you. Hell, she might start helping old women across the street and get cats out of trees!"

"Mom!" I can hear Chloe rolling her eyes in her voice and I chuckle. "You're messing up my reputation."

"No, I think the teddy bear that you and Max have had since you were kids that you sleep with is what's cramping your style."

I look over at Chloe with wide eyes and a wide smile on my face. "Whatever! Besides, he's fluffy and cozy..."

I kiss Chloe on the cheek and she smiles, looking at me with a happy look in her eyes. "You're cute, you know that?"

"Not as cute as you, Maxter. Not as cute as you."

Before I can reply, David claps his hands together. "Alright everyone, foods ready!"

"Alright, lets eat!" I chuckle at Chloe's eagerness and let her pull me towards the food table.

_I'm surprised that I've been able to keep her away from the food this long. She's always been an over sized puppy when it comes to the holidays and an absolute force of nature when it comes to food._

\--------------------------------------

As we all sit around the table, I watch Chloe take a bite from her third hamburger and then look at me. I smile at her and she blushes slightly, moving her attention back to her food. I look down at my own burger, barely eaten.

_Chloe always was the one out of the two of us that could eat. I always just nibble like a church mouse._

I take a bite of my food and look around while I chew. I can see that everyone is chatting and having a fun time being around family.

_I miss this, being away from my family..._

As I swallow, I sigh, soon feeling an arm around my waist. Chloe pulls me into her and I nuzzle her shoulder, humming happily. "Thank you so much for inviting me here. I like it..."

"I know, love." She kisses my forehead and sighs happily. "You're a part of this family Max, you always have been..."

_And I always will be..._

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late everyone! I'm back from my personal business and working hard to make sure that I keep writing and that I don't let you all down. I hope I'm doing a good job. Let me know what you think in the comments and as always...
> 
> Until Next Time, Read On.


End file.
